The present invention is directed to a candy or pill dispenser that converts into a spinning toy after the contents housed within the dispenser are removed.
Today, children are more prone to playing with digital games than with physical products. The inventor of the present invention realized that he somehow had to again teach a child to play with physical products, for physical products develop coordination and physical skills that a digital game could never offer the child.
He remembered that in his youth he played with a toy that is similar to the toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,154 that was issued to I. Gertler. A simple toy that allowed children to grasp the extremities of a toy and manipulate the toy so that the toy could spin along a central axis. The toy was manipulated by the child in the manner described in the Gertler patent.
The present invention uses the mechanism of the Gertler patent in the present invention.
The inventor devised a manner of introducing a physical spinning toy to a child in a manner in which the child would not be led to believe that he was being forced to play with a physical product. The physical product would then serve to increase the child's motor skills. By housing candy or gum in the food item, the child would be swayed into buying the dispenser. After the food item is consumed, the inventor believes that the child would eventually use the dispenser as a toy.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need of having a candy or pill dispenser that, after the contents of the dispenser are consumed, can be transformed into a spinning toy that can be manipulated by a child.